Your Power Is Mine!
by xdanniix.patz
Summary: Edward returns to Bella in Jacobs arms.He leaves heartbroken.Victoria still hunts,Bella's bitten.She ends up in Volturi with her power. Will she find her way back to Edwards arms? Please R&Review 1st Fanfic .Rated M for later chapters.Stephanie Meyer owns
1. Chapter 1

I stared vacantly out of my small bedroom window, the violent raindrops continuously beating against the thin glass, I was waiting....

Time alone, for me was not a good thing. I asked myself what it is I was waiting for, that however was not an easy question to answer. The only good thing I had left in my pitiful life, besides Charlie and Renée, was my best friend (and werewolf) Jacob Black, my Jacob.

I would not let myself think or possibly wait for____ the other one. At this thought the hole in my broken heart hurt too much. I wrapped my arms firmly around my chest and held tightly, trying to stop the pain from tearing me to pieces.

I looked up at the clock on the far wall, 6.30. I heard Charlie scuffling about in his bedroom walking towards the landing, 'sigh'; no doubt Charlie would sneak in and check on me in a second as usual. I waited as he slowly opened the door and peeked through the crack.

"Hi Dad"

"Oh, morning Bella", Charlie looked surprised and embarrassed to be caught, but not to find me awake. That was not unusual. He would be used to that by now. I didn't sleep much anymore, not without nightmares that is.

"Are you ok" he asked

"Yes Dad, I'm fine", still recovering from my last bout of pain my voice came out husky so I cleared my throat as Charlie stood looking across at me.

"Do you want breakfast" Charlie was being careful as he spoke although he was not as wary as he once was. I shuddered and hastily passed by the memory, my mood had improved slightly when I was around Jacob that is.

"No thanks Dad, I'm just going to take a shower then I'm going to Jake's"

"Ok Bells, well I'm fishing later with the guys from the station, you and Jake have a nice time, please be careful though, No hiking"

"Ok thanks Dad" I mumbled and let out a week sigh.

Charlie closed the door carefully and trudged downstairs to get his fishing gear ready. I got up and walked to the bathroom with my toiletry bag.

The spray of the shower made me a little more relaxed and helped smooth the knots out of my spine. I was however still cold, I felt like this a lot these days so it didn't bother me much. I warmed when I was with Jacob; he helped the barriers stay up easier. It was warm and familiar when he held my hand. I turned the dial on the shower and walked to get dressed, Charlie had left so I had the house to myself.

When I was dressed and eating breakfast I listened till the familiar car pulled up on Charlie's driveway. I ran outside to bump into Jacob just outside the door.

"Hey Bells, I missed you" he shouted and pulled me up into a bone crunching hug.

"I missed you too Jake"

He took my hand and pulled me towards the Rabbit. I jumped straight into the passenger seat and Jacob flashed me a wide grin. I instantly felt better when Jacob was near. I ache wasn't as apparent. We pulled away chatting and I smiled.

_Edward_

_What was I doing here, my resolve had entirely folded. I was weak. I knew that. I was meant to stay away from Bella, she was not meant for me. I had endured agony these last few months staying away from my reason for being but this was best for her and that was more important. I would just check on her I reasoned with my conscience. I ran through the forest to the place I swore I would never go again. My phone rang but I didn't answer it, I knew it would be Alice she would have seen me coming back to see Bella. She would be thrilled. I slowed my pace and crept down beside the trees staring at the house. I could hear Bella moving around inside, her heartbeat I recognized instantly. My feet moved forward without my say so, I could just knock on the door and speak to her, see how she's doing._

_A car came to pull up outside the house and I paused. I recognised the driver 'Jacob Black'. What was he doing here, I searched his thoughts, and they were full of himself and Bella together, nothing else. 'What is going on' I thought to myself. Jacob got out of the car and walked towards the house. Then I saw her, Bella, my breathing accelerated and my dead heart fluttered. Bella bumped into Jacob and he pulled her into a tight hug, I almost growled. I listened harder._

"_Hey Bells, I missed you"_

"_I missed you to Jake" her beautiful voice replied._

_Its ok I thought, he could be just her friend, I listened to Jacobs thoughts, and he acted on them and took her hand tightly in his. He pulled her towards the car and opened the door for her. Bella smiled and sat in the passenger seat, she looked content and smiled as they chatted together. I could feel the agony pulling through me worse than any other I had endured. It got unbearable as I saw Jacobs thoughts of him kissing Bella; this had not happened but Jacobs confidence that it would give me confirmation. Bella was happy, she had moved on. I would not, but I could leave her be, could I never come back..... At that I ran faster than ever before. _

Bella 

"So where to today" Jake asked "I took the whole day off, Sam's hunting..... Something fun"

Inspiration came immediately; I knew what I wanted to do.

"Well didn't you promise to take me cliff diving, I've still got my spare pair of clothes in my truck from last week" I enthused. Jacob starred at me like I was insane but relented.

"Ok, but were not jumping off the top"

I had become so close to jumping alone last week, that was of course before Jacob stopped me. I was nearly on the edge ready to jump and he pulled me back. This was due to the hurricane building around us; I understood this although I was bitterly disappointed. I was counting on hearing Edwards's voice to ease the hole in my chest, to soothe it. Jacob had also reminded me that I should not do things alone if I could help it. Victoria... I shuddered... was still hunting me, I closed my mind from thinking the reasons why, it would tear me up more.

"Ok" I agreed

I thought about the last time I heard Edwards's beautiful velvet voice. It was so long ago. I craved it. I was looking forward to hearing it again soon, it comforted me slightly. I knew deep down I had to give up these hallucinations eventually, I just wasn't ready yet. I smiled.

Jacob smiled back at me serenely, his face lit up.

Jacob pulled up against the side of the road where we often rode our bikes near the winding Cliffside. He grabbed my hand and we walked up the winding road that led up to the cliff edge. Jacob stopped, released my hand and pulled of his shirt in a swift motion as we approached entrance to the smaller cliff point. I hesitated

"Bella, we are not jumping of the top" he reminded me "it's too high for you"

I snorted "I am", and then I continued the walk to the top cliff. I knew I would not hear enough of Edwards's sweet voice if I didn't. Jacob rolled his eyes at me and trudged after.

"Do you want me to go first" Jacob asked as we reached the peak.

"Yeah" I replied. I wasn't scared, it was more I didn't know what my reaction would be to hearing his voice after so long, and in front of Jacob, I didn't want to hurt him by having him watch my pain.

"Ok, here goes" he stepped back two paces and then lunged forwards. He jumped from the cliff with a subtle grace, I watched him fly through the air and cannonball into the black ocean below. He came back up for air immediately and waved to me.

I stepped forward to the rim of the cliff and peered down, I wasn't nervous I wanted to jump, to feel the freedom and the weightless feeling it looked like Jacob had. I started, the soft honey voice made me pause and I glanced down. 'Bella stop this please, isn't this far enough, you can't do this' he growled. My lips pulled up at the sides and I thought to myself eagerly 'watch me', then I jumped. I instantly felt the release as I glided and listened to the faint growling in my head.

I pierced the surface and plunged into the water, it was ice cold, cut through me like a blade. I opened my eyes, it was pitch black and I couldn't see a way to the surface. This only lasted for a few seconds and then Jacobs's arms, strong and warm even in these icy depths were pulling me swiftly closer to him.

"You ok Bella" he asked nervously

I was gasping for air at the surface "Yes I'm fine Jake, let's do it again" I enthused. Jacob looked at me exasperated; however before he was able to answer a fierce howl erupted from the north forest. Jacobs head snapped up then he turned to me.

"Bella that's Sam, I have to go, he may have found the redhead"

He looked into my eyes as I gasped "Victoria". I controlled my fear before it overcame me. I looked back at Jacob, I feared for him also, not just him but his wolf brothers. I wished he didn't feel obligated to do this job and protect me but Victoria would have got to me if not for them by now. She was intent on killing me, she was lethal and the closest thing I imagined to indestructible. She wanted me and would do anything to get me, the reason being Edward had killed her mate James last fall; she wanted to punish him by killing his love. She didn't know that it was not like that now, not for Edward anyway.

I looked into Jacobs eyes "Be careful Jake" was all I could say. At that he picked me up and darted to the Rabbit near the shore. He placed me down next to the car.

"Go to Billy's Bella and take the Rabbit" he pleaded

"Ok" I replied, I knew I could not make him stay with me. Jacob ran into the forest with a quick peck on my cheek and I was alone again, I often spent time alone in La Push, wondering alone the pebbled shore.

"Great" I mumbled to myself. I contemplated jumping again alone but decided against it, Victoria had been here before and I didn't know how close she was now. I left to go to Billy's, I went to the trunk and pulled to open it, I reached in to grab a towel to dry my hair off before I got in Jacobs car. I would have to wait until I got to Billy's to change my clothes. I threw the towel into the trunk and walked towards the driver's door.

"Hello Bella" an unexpected musical voice chimed. I knew who this was before I got the strength to turn around. The voice was noticeable of a vampire, not any I recognised and no others knew me except... Victoria. I wheeled to see her flat black eyes set in her pale face, her flame like hair snarling in the wind. Growls sounded in my head to the point I could not hear anything else for a second.

"Victoria" I gasped unable to coherently think. My eyes peered around swiftly, looking for Jake or anyone who could possibly help. 'Silly' I thought to myself how could anyone help me against this, a vampire no less but also a wild catlike creature.

She stared at me, and then she spoke quietly

"You have been difficult to track down Bella" she snarled in a menacing tone. She paused for half a second the continued "I would like to ... talk with you". She looked longingly at me, I thought she was going to pounce, she stood perfectly still.

"Sorry" was all I could stutter, she wanted to talk to me, then I understood she would drag this out as long as possible.

"Well you see Bella" she began "Edward has taken my reason for existing, my mate. Now I want to take his". Her flat black eyes bore into mine and I cowered against the car door. My heart ached; she didn't know Edward had left me, that he didn't love me. I thought about the time I would have placed everything on the fact that he loved me as much as I loved him. This was it I was going to die; I brought Edwards face to my vision and looked into his deep topaz eyes. My chest exploded and the fissure in my heart split entirely down the middle, I crumpled into a mess on the floor. Victoria looked at me and smiled, she must have thought I was cowering in fear. I was no longer afraid she could kill me now and I would welcome it that would be a lesser pain. I wanted her to kill me quick to release me but I knew she would drag it out as long as she let herself.

"Please" I pleaded unable to say anything else "please let it be done"

I waited...

Victoria shook her head firmly, gaining control of herself. Her eyes pierced mine. I looked through her; I didn't want to see death approach me.

A chorus of wolf howls came from the nearby forest, my heart sped, and Jacob was near. Victoria's head snapped to the side, "No" she screamed. She looked back and forth between the forest and my weak figure. Contemplating, I could hear the howling of Jacobs pack getting very close. Victoria looked to me crouched and sprung ....


	2. Chapter 2

Bella

It was too quick to see,

I felt a quick sharp tear in the skin just below my jaw line, then I collapsed.

My body shivered and contracted at the suction on my neck, her heavy form was pinning me to the ground. I was plunging deeper into the darkness. I heard a faint growl and the weight that held me to the ground was suddenly gone.

I lay there consumed entirely by the darkness staring at the only thing in my mind at that moment, Edwards flawless face. I was almost happy this was happening, that I would spend my last moments staring into his golden eyes.

Then the fire started, I could feel the venom spread viciously through my veins. The pain was like nothing I ever thought possible, I screamed and convulsed as It ravaged my body. It felt like I was being burned alive and I couldn't get away from it, like I was holding myself in fire as it spread throughout my whole body. I whimpered and screamed to die.

_Edward_

_If my heart was beating it would have split in two and crumbled. Id never felt so much hurt before, even when I left. 'Now Edward, you wanted her to have a normal life' I reasoned with myself, although I wished more than any other thing in this whole universe it could have been with me. No, this is what was best for Bella. She is happy and is with a normal human guy, she will live a long and happy life free of a monster like you. _

_I knew this is what I had intended for Bella but she was the love of my life, she always would be and I could do nothing else for her. She had someone else to protect her now, I felt a flash of jealousy as I pictured her marrying Jacob Black. Why couldn't I have been human, it should have been like that, me and Bella. _

_I would always love her and so I would do what I could to protect her from the dangers Jacob could not. I thought of the many dangers I had put her through, my reasons for leaving. James and Victoria, though unintentional Jasper and myself. That's it , I would rid the world of anything that would try to harm her again. Starting with Victoria, I knew when Bella died I would follow her. I would cling to the hope that there was something after this life for us, that we could be together. I had never believed this before but wanting something badly makes you think…_

_At that I turned and ran north to Tanya's. I would speak with Laurent as he was the last to see Victoria, he may know where she was. _

Bella

How long had I burned now?, six thousand hours?, 15 days?. It felt like an eternity. Although there was more room in my brain now to think about other things. Except from the still excruciating pain from the fire, I could hear a heart beating close to me. I didn't understand who it was, maybe I was dead and I would stay like this suffering for eternity.

Slowly but surely the burning faded, I could feel it pulling back from my fingertips and toes. I smiled at the thought it might be stopping. This was short lived, it moved swiftly away from all my limbs towards my heart. Is it possible it could get hotter. I tried to claw my racing heart from my chest , I wanted it out now. It was indescribable how much this hurt. I registered a quiet gasp from someone, then my heart thudded once and went silent.

For a second I was in awe that the pain had stopped, I opened my eyes and stared at the bright white ceiling. I sat and looked at my surroundings swiftly. I was at Edwards house, my heart should have skipped a beat but it didn't. I looked around hopefully for Edward but my eyes came to rest on Jacob. He was sitting on the black sofa at my feet , his face looked upset and cautious. I could feel his warmth and hear his thudding heartbeat loudly. My throat felt like it was on fire but as his scent approached me it repelled and I was in control again.

"Jake" he looked up at me and I gave him a reassuring smile. He said nothing.

"What happened?, Why are we here?" I was upset by that small part of me that hoped Edward was here, but then again why would he be here for me.

Jacob looked at me "are you ok Bella?, I don't know much about brand new bloodsuckers, will you attack me?"

"No, im fine Jake I am in control, now what happened and why are we here?" I repeated impatiently.

"ok" he sighed "Well im sure you know by now Bella that you're a bloodsu.. Erm a vampire", he winced and looked into my eyes. " I was too late" he cried pulling his face into his hands. " She had already bitten you by the time I got back for you, I was only a second too late. We finished her and I came back to get you. I've never seen someone in so much pain before, I didn't know what to do. Sam said we must destroy you", he looked at me in horror, my face echoed his. " I could never do that Bella, I love you. So I left and brought you here, im so sorry but this is the only place I knew for vampires. I know it was the last place you wanted to be, im sorry". I listened as he continued fidgeting "I couldn't take you back to Charlie's " he trailed of at Charlie's name and looked deep into my eyes " Charlie thinks you have ran away Bella, I didn't know what to tell him so I went with you, im sorry Bella"

I looked at his face " do not apologise Jacob, you did everything you could have and more, I love you too" I hugged him tightly wrinkling my nose at the smell, however i could feel his warmth and hear his heart beating through his t shirt, it was pumping through my ears, my mouth watered.

"Erm Jake, I need to hunt, I think" I wasn't sure what I was meant to do but I didn't want to hurt Jacob, I pulled away and he looked weary.

" Don't worry Jake, just animals will you help me make sure I don't do anything stupid?"

"Yes of course" he pulled my hand and led me through the door and into the forest.

Hunting was easy, instinctual. I closed my eyes listened and smelled the scents around me. We found a small herd of deer, the smell wasn't very desirable but it was thick and warm. Jacob had taken his wolf form and was tearing a large buck to pieces beside me, I stifled a laugh. As I turned to him a new scent assaulted me, so sweet I had to have it. I took off running swiftly towards it, this must be human, I could not think of anything else. I could hear a loud growling behind me and I turned to see Jacob running after me. I instantly broke out of my stupor and held my breathe. I walked towards him "im sorry" I whispered through my teeth. " we need to leave". I ran as fast as possible towards the Cullen house, the only place I felt less like a danger I was appalled at myself.

Jacob and I sat in silence for most of the day. I was thinking of everything that had happened on the hunt, as well as Jacob, Charlie and Edward. Jacob brought me back to the present

" Bella what are we going to do about Charlie"

I thought for a short second, What if that had been Charlie in the forest or one of my friends. I was a danger, I instantly knew what I have to do, I have to leave to protect them.

" I need to leave Jake, its too dangerous for me to be around here" he nodded in agreement.

"I would like to give Charlie And Renee the best possible chance at getting over me and I think death would be the only way" I moved to hug Jacob who truly had proven he was my best friend and would do anything for me. " I need your help Jake"

"Ok Bella, I will help you, where will you go"

"Im not sure, far away from here so I cant hurt anyone I love" I sighed

"Ok Bells, I will make them think you died, go, please see me again" At that he got up and walked to the door.

"Please look after Charlie"

"I will, I promise"

"Thanks Jake, I hope I see you again, I love you"

We both knew this was the only way, it gave the best resolution possible for all involved. I looked around and he was gone.

I sat there for a while thinking before I realised I needed to do something, I cant stay here forever, they might come back. Why would they want to see me now just because I was changed, I was still Bella. I wondered around the house for one last look at the place where my once family lived. I had no idea where to go or what to do. I was alone.

I walked into Edwards room it was exactly the same, nothing out of place, nothing taken. He probably had new stuff anyway wherever he was, other distractions. I sat on his black sofa and pictured him here with me. I couldn't smell and trace of him, it had been months since they were last here anyway. I remembered my first day here. With that thought became intuition, I walked downstairs to the door I knew as Carlisle's study. I calmly opened the door and looked around, this place had changed slightly. Books and papers were gone but the furniture was here, the large desk and all the same paintings. I scanned them until I found the one I was looking for, Carlisle with three men. He called the Aro, Caius and Marcus, Carlisle said they were friends and civilised. I resolved I would go to Italy …. That must be my best option.

**Please review and let me know what you think.. 1****st**** fan fiction. Thanks x**


End file.
